


The Past Is Catching Up To You

by peggywrites



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Post Part 5, knowledge of part 5 is probably required for this one, the boys are fightinggggggg, yet???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggywrites/pseuds/peggywrites
Summary: Jigen and Lupin get into a fight about keeping secrets about their pasts.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Past Is Catching Up To You

“Why are you acting so weird?” Jigen asked, clutching to the handle of the fiat as Lupin sped down the highway.   
  
“What do you mean?” Replied the gentleman thief, eyes narrowed and dead set on the road ahead.  
  
“Lupin, you always get silent and angry like this when something from your past shows up.” Jigen answered. He turned in his chair to look at his friend. “If you would just tell me what this is about and tell me the plan -“  
  
“I don’t tell you the plan most of the time, why is this different?”  
  
“Because when something from your past comes up you usually go off on your own, leave me behind, and end up getting yourself hurt or almost worse!” Jigen raised his voice above the roar of the engine. “Not only that, but you usually put me and Goemon in danger too! It’s only after you get hurt that you tell me what it’s about.”  
  
“Oh, name one time that’s happened.” Lupin’s hands gripped tightly to the steering wheel.  
  
“Cagliostro.”  
  
“Name two -“  
  
“Albert!”  
  
“ _AAaagh!_ ” The thief shouted, trying to cut the gunman off before he could list anymore. The car sped up even faster. “I don’t know why you’re being so touchy about this!” Lupin grumbled, taking a sharp turn that made Jigen collide into his shoulder.  
  
“Because you never tell me things! You have to tell me what’s wrong!”  
  
“Oh please! You’re one to talk! You never tell me about your past or what’s bugging you!” Lupin shot back.  
  
“That’s because it’s different!”  
  
“How is it different?!”  
  
“You never ask! And because whenever stuff from your past comes up, it usually ends with you or us almost dying!” Jigen shouted.   
  
“Stop trying to act like your past is squeaking clean.”  
  
“I never said it was! But things from my past don’t come back up to bite us all in the ass!”  
  
“Oh yeah, well, how long until it happens? With your past you can't say it'll _never_ happen.” Lupin cast him a strange look that Jigen couldn’t place.   
  
“What are you -?”  
  
“I don’t need this kind of lecture from a hit man. You’ve killed a lot of people, Jigen. A lot of _innocent_ people, I might add.”   
  
“Hey,” Jigen sucked in a sharp breath. “You said you would never -“  
  
“How long until people start looking for you to take revenge? How long until a kid finds us to avenge their dad, or their mom? Or someone avenging their sister or brother?” Lupin pressed his foot until the gas pedal hit the floor. “Or maybe a parent avenging their kid? How am I supposed to know when things will get rough if you don’t tell me about them?”  
  
Jigen stiffened, but not from the speed. He gripped the seat with his fingernails. “Stop it.” He said firmly. Because Lupin promised he didn’t care about that stuff. Lupin knew he was different now. Lupin knew he wasn’t proud of what he did in the past.  
  
“No! I’m serious!” Lupin continued, teeth grinding together with rare fury. “If we’re talking about past people trying to find and kill us, I’m sure you’ve got a pretty damn long list!”  
  
“ _Lupin_.”   
  
“I bet there are people who would love to find you and put your head on a platter!” Lupin threw one of his hands in the air. “Your past is no better than mine. You’re no better than _me_ , Jigen. In fact, I’d say you were worse!”  
  
The air in the car felt as clouded as it was when they were smoking, but no one had lit anything in a good hour.  
  
“ _Pull the care over_.” Jigen mumbled, pinching the brim of his hat between his fingers.  
  
Lupin sighed, placing his hand back on the wheel. And the fiat kept at it’s current speed. “No need to be dramatic about this, Jigen.” He paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath. “Look, I’m-“  
  
The thief didn’t have time to finish his sentence, as one quick movement from beside him led to Jigen pointing the Magnum right to his temple.  
  
“ ** _PULL THE CAR OVER! NOW!_** ” Jigen shouted at him with raw, unchecked anger. His eyes that peaked out from below his hat only reflected rage towards the other.  
  
Lupin swerved the car in surprise, letting out a “ _ngk!!_ ” sound as he roughly slammed on the breaks. He pulled the fiat over on the side of the road and quickly turned to snap at Jigen. “The Hell, Jigen?! What are you, crazy?!”  
  
Jigen kept his gun pointed at Lupin until he was able to back out of the car and slam the door. “I’m sane enough to know when I’m not wanted.”  
  
“Jigen, c’mon. You’re the one who’s always saying ‘quit acting cool and keeping your problems to yourself!’ I was only trying to -“   
  
“I’m not gonna sit there and take it while you remind me of everything I **_HATE_** about myself!” Jigen slammed his palm against the car making Lupin jump. “You don’t get to try and ignore the subject by placing everything on me! Caring about whether or not your past gets you killed and throwing out every horrible thing I’ve done is NOT the same thing!”  
  
“Jigen-“  
  
“No! You want to go get yourself killed? Fine! Go right on ahead! But I won’t be a part of it. Not that I would anyway. I bet you were gonna ditch me to go solo on this, just like you always do!” Jigen shouted.   
  
“I was-!”  
  
“Well? Weren’t you?”  
  
Lupin looked at him for a while. After blinking, he sighed and tucked his head into his shoulders, looking down, almost ashamed.  
  
“I knew it.” Jigen dug out a cigarette from his pocket and quickly lit it. “Try not to get shot like an idiot again.”  
  
“Jigen, wait.”  
  
“Goemon and I won’t be there to save you this time.” Jigen spun around, taking a deep breath from his cigarette as he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
This was for the best. He had to tell himself that. Especially after what Lupin just said.  
  
It wasn’t fair. Lupin always pushed him away when things got like this. When things happened with Albert, he had shut Jigen out and almost gotten himself killed. And it was only after did Jigen and Goemon find out what the big deal was. It’s not like Jigen expected his friend to be entirely open about his past, but a little heads up would be nice every now and then.   
  
This argument was probably part of the thief’s stupid plan anyway. Get them to fight and then push him away so he could face his problems on his own like some kind of hero.   
  
There was a difference between Lupin’s past and his. A difference between the fact that Lupin’s past was causing them trouble, while his just lurked in the back of his head. All the people he’s killed; Jigen didn’t even know most of their names. People he killed that didn’t deserve it, people that got caught in the cross fires, people who _told him_ they weren’t ready to die, people who _begged_ -  
  
Great. Now Lupin got him think about them again. Great! It was just great! Jigen growled, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead in any attempt to shut the haunting faces of terrified men, women, and children, out of his mind.  
  
His heart sank as he heard the fiat sputter back to life and slowly get quieter as it drove away.  
  
But he was somewhat happy.   
  
With Lupin far away and with the highway empty, there was no one there to see him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching part V and got to the Albert arc and thought up a couple of drabble ideas. Jigen always gets very frustrated with Lupin whenever he doesn't tell him things, even if he is being hypocritical, I kind of wanted to see where that might lead.


End file.
